goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds Pigs call Female Kana (Azura's child) stupid/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo
Summary: 2 days after the deaths of Joyce and Jane which led to the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies to retreat from Japan, Lucina and her friends have been given news by Giffany about Azura finding a new egg that was created from the Dragon Balls. At the hospital, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Aslan, Chanticleer, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Cyber Woo, Ray, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Ace and Geon Jr. argue about what's going to be hatching from the dragon egg. Transcript: Intro: Azura finds the monster egg created from the 7 dragon balls *(January 20th, 2018. 7:40 AM) *Azura: I wonder where the monster egg is created from the 7 dragon balls. *finds the monster egg in the water *Azura: What! the monster egg is in the water?! *(The Egg starts to move) *Azura: Oh no, the egg is starting to move. I better take it to the hospital to see if it's not too badly hurt. *(Azura rushes to the hospital to see if the egg is okay or not) Part 1: Lucina gets big news from Giffany/Lucina's friends argue about what's inside the egg/Angry Birds Pigs call Female Kana stupid/The Angry Birds Pigs get sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo *Giffany: Hey Lucina, I have very exciting news for you! *Lucina: What is it? *Giffany: Azura found a new egg that was created from the Dragon Balls. *Lucina: *to: The Hospital *(We see Lucina'a friends surrounding Azura's egg while Azura is out picking Dragon Fruit at the Lakeside forest) *Bing Bong: What's inside that egg. I assume it's an African Elephant because I'm part elephant. *Reggie: *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Freddy Ferret: *(Cyber Woo grabs the egg and puts it close to his ear) *Cyber Woo: I think I might hear a mandrill inside the egg. *Ray: (In Alien's voice from Camp Lazlo) Give me that! *the Firefly grabs the egg from Cyber Woo *Ray: I think it's a firefly inside because I could have more light to show. *(Ray the Firefly puts the egg back on the hospital bed) *Freddy Fazbear: *Hank: *Kai: *Ace: RRAAAAWWWWWRG! RAWWWWWR! (Shush you stupid falcon, it has to be a Komodo Dragon inside) *Geon Jr.: RAAAAAAAWWWWR! ROOOOOOOAAAR! (Shut up, there might be a Bearded Dragon in here) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Ike is talking to Azura on the phone) *Ike: Azura, why are so angry and why are the Angry Birds Pigs crying? Oh please don't tell me they caused any trouble today! *Azura: (On the phone) Well Ike, you will be very angry at the Angry Birds Pigs when I tell you this!! They insulted my child and made her cry by calling her stupid. *Ike: (Does a 1991 King Ghidorah roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) WHAT ON EARTH ANGRY BIRDS PIGS! YOU THREE KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT WILL END YOU THREE UP IN COURT AND FACE A LONG PERIOD OF JAIL TIME!! YOU..ARE...IN...DEAD..MEAT!! I'M GOING TO DO MY GREAT AETHER ON YOU PIGS TO SEND YOU TO THE TOBIS ENTERTAINMENT LOGO NOW! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Azura and Female Kana come home/Female Kana sees her new room/Female Kana watches Zone Fighter *(Azura comes home as Female Kana runs to Selkie and Velouria to hug them) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Angry Birds Pigs's grounded days Category:X calls somebody stupid Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Short Videos